


Lazy Valentine's Day

by Aethelthryn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, College Student Stiles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelthryn/pseuds/Aethelthryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt : Imagine your OTP are too lazy to get out of bed. They spend the whole day in bed, watching Netflix, eating popcorn and kissing.</p>
<p>It's Stiles and Derek's first Valentine's Day but Stiles doesn't want to go outside. So instead they end up watching Pride and Prejudice while eating homemade popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day but my brain didn't cooperate...   
> I was inspired by this prompt.
> 
> I really need to thank Dororo03 for the beta and because she listened to me when I was complaining about my sluggishness.
> 
> English is not my first langage so I apologize if I made mistakes, don't hesitate to notify me if you find some! 
> 
> Happy late Valentine's Day :)

Stiles woke up to the soft touch of a warm hand on his stomach and a beard grazing his neck. He turned his head slightly to the left, blindly searching for the lips that were ghosting against his skin. 

"Good morning, sleepy head..." The words were whispered right against his mouth and Stiles expected the feeling of lips against his own, but they trailed against his cheek in series of kisses instead.

Stiles groaned and finally opened his eyes. He was assaulted by the sunlight coming through the curtain and immediately rolled on his side to seek refuge against Derek's shoulder. The hand on his stomach automatically migrated to his hip while the other played with the short hair on his nape.

"Don't wanna get up." His voice was muffled but he knew Derek would understand him perfectly.

"We have to if we don't want to be late," Derek said while he gently nudged him.

Stiles opened his eyes again and looked at Derek, his foggy brain trying to understand what he was talking about. His confusion must have shown on his face because Derek huffed in false exasperation and explained: "Our reservation... For Valentine's Day? Ring a bell?"

Stiles straightened his body and propped his head up on his palm to face Derek. He took in the scene before him. This gorgeous man he was allowed to call his boyfriend, naked in the cranked bed of his dorm room, the sunlight reflecting on his tanned skin and giving his hazel eyes a bright sparkling look. Stiles smiled brightly when he spotted the slight blush creeping under Derek's beard.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He frowned but turned away to conceal his embarrassment.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am," Stiles confessed. He bent over Derek to kiss him and pushed himself from the mattress to straddle him. But with his clumsiness, it ended up with him misjudging the distance between Derek's body and the bed's extremity. He went sprawling on the floor with a squeaking noise, taking Derek with him in his fall. In their attempt to untangle themselves from the cover, Derek's knee ended his course in Stiles's bladder, reminding him of his primal needs.

"I really need to pee!" he warned Derek who was now resting all his weight on him, apparently giving up on his attempt to free himself.

"So romantic..." he huffed, lifting his body the best he could.

"You chose me knowingly!" Stiles said. He pecked him on the mouth and crawled out from under Derek.

He shivered the second he found himself stark naked away from Derek's body heat. Once he was standing upright, he was careful to avoid every potential obstacle on his way to the bathroom. When he finally reached the door, he glanced over his shoulder and caught Derek's eyes on his butt.

"Like what you see?" 

"Totally," Derek answered, meeting his gaze with a cocky smirk. 

Stiles closed the door behind him before Derek could see his budding blush. He took care of his urgent need then decided to hop into the shower. The hot water was a benediction for his sore muscles. He stayed under the spray until his tiny bathroom was enveloped in a cloud of condensation. He would have liked Derek to join him and use his skilled hands to untie the knots on his back, but the werewolf was nowhere in sight when Stiles went back to his room. 

The curtain was now open and the comforter had been replaced in a ball on the bed but their clothes were still scattered on the floor, the result of the preceding night. Stiles grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and picked up Derek's henley to put it on, enjoying the sensation of the soft fabric against his skin. 

He then processed to collect all the clothes and put them in the laundry basket. Finally, he made the bed and collapsed on it gracelessly. 

He was gazing at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts, when the door of his room opened up. He instantly sat cross-legged on the bed and smiled widely when he saw Derek wearing his red hoodie half-zipped and clinging to his muscles. He carried a tray with him that he delicately placed on the bed beside Stiles. There were two steaming mugs of what looked like hot cocoa and a single daisy was laid in the middle. 

Stiles hooked his arms around Derek's neck, forcing him to plant a knee on the bed to keep his balance, and drew his face close to his own. First, the kiss was first a slow caress of lips but it quickly became more passionate. His teeth nibbled at Derek's lips, quickly followed by his tongue asking entrance to deepen the kiss. 

Derek was the one to break the connection, and despite Stiles's effort to chase after his lips he placed his hands on his shoulder to keep him away. Stiles pouted and crossed his arms against his torso, like a petulant child.

"We have to hurry up..." Derek reminded him.

"Can't you just cancel?" At Derek's hurt expression, Stiles added: "Not that I don't appreciate the attention but I would rather spend the day with you in..."

"But it's Valentine's Day!" Derek cut him off.

"I know, and I also know that we don't need a specific day in the calendar to show each other affection..."

Since their first kiss, a little over two months ago, Derek didn't cease to amaze him with everyday little attentions. Even before that, when Stiles first discovered that Derek was working for the University of Berkeley as a librarian and reconnected with the former alpha of Beacon Hills – who had been gone for two years at that moment – he had been surprised to find a totally different man. This Derek was more relaxed, smiling and at ease with people. Their relationship had quickly evolved from near strangers to friends, with Derek bringing him books and keeping him company in his wolf form while Stiles was studying. And then, quite naturally, they fell into a relationship and Derek had disclosed his romantic side, to Stiles's utter surprise and delight.

Derek still looked dejected by his suggestion though, so Stiles was careful of his own gesture and expression when he tried to explain himself. He slid his right hand on Derek's neck, lightly thumbing at his cheek, and forced the werewolf to look him in the eyes. He used his other hand to bring Derek's one to his heart. 

"Don't get me wrong, I like the fact that you are a romantic sap and all..." It earned him a groan. "But I don't care about Valentine's Day and all the commercial crap that comes with it. If you really want to please me, you just need to stay in bed with me all day."

Silence followed his declaration. His heart started beating faster as he was afraid he had screwed things up. But then Derek's lips formed a small smile and said: "Admit it... You're just too lazy to go outside!" 

"You caught me!" Stiles shouted, dramatically sagging against his pillow with a hand on his heart. "But whose fault is that?"

"I'm not the one that kept us awake until 4 in the morning..."

"You didn't seem to mind, if I remember correctly," Stiles countered. "You're the one that broke me with all this werewolf stamina of yours! I expect some massage in compensation!"

"We'll see about that..." Derek muttered before he snatched one of the mugs from the tray and started to drink. Stiles mirrored his action and exhaled a content sigh after the first sip. It was a perfect beverage, sweet and lukewarm as he liked it.

He glanced at Derek over the rim of his mug and was unable to stop smiling. The one thing that never changed between them was their bickering. Derek always knew how to meet his level of sarcasm and sass like nobody else... except maybe Erica, but it was still too painful to think about the missing members of their packs. 

His train of thoughts must have bled in his chemosignals once again because Derek furrowed his brows at him. If he had been able to hide the majority of his emotions to Scott, the same couldn't be said with Derek. The werewolf always picked on the littlest change in Stiles's heartbeat and scent. 

"Don't worry, I'm just going on memory lane..." Stiles said, trying to dismiss it. Derek didn't insist but put his mug back on the tray and curled around Stiles, putting his head on his shoulder. It was oddly similar to what Stiles had done when he first felt comfortable to hug Derek, back when he stayed in his wolf form. 

"What do you want to do?" Derek asked him, his warm breath tickling his neck. Stiles tightened his grip on the half empty mug and let his body fall back against Derek's chest.

"What about that: we go back under the comforter, watch some romantic love stories on Netflix and eat popcorn?" 

"We don't have popcorn," Derek objected.

"Who do you think I am?!" Stiles exclaimed in mocked offense, breaking free from Derek's embrace. He finished his hot cocoa in one gulp and handed his mug to Derek before diving over his lap to stretch his body across the bed. 

Careful not to repeat his earlier fall, he put his hands on the ground to support his weight and scanned under his bed until he found his computer. He balanced it on the bed without incident and Derek placed a hand under his stomach to lift him. He didn't let go until he was sure Stiles wouldn't go sprawling to the floor.

"It's not popcorn."

"Thank you captain obvious!" Stiles deadpan. "Why don't you go on Netflix while I'm taking care of the popcorn part?"

He jumped out of bed and went to open his closet under the werewolf's scrutinizing eyes. He removed a pile of t-shirts and extended his arm to reach the box that was sitting on the far end of the shelf. 

"Tadaaa!" Stiles cried out when he finally retrieved it. 

"You have a popcorn popper?" 

"A gift from Scott and Kira when I decided to leave Beacon Hills," he explained. "I knew it would be useful one day!" 

He took the popper out of the box and put it on his desk. He then opened the bottom drawer on his left, that contained his not-so-secret stash of treats, and brought out a bag of corn kernels.

"Could you go fetch a bowl, please?" he asked Derek, trying to copy Scott's trademark puppy eyes.

"Why don't you go yourself?" Derek replied, not even looking away from the computer screen. 

"In case you didn't notice, I'm only wearing boxer briefs while you have sweat pants on... I'm not walking to the other side of the floor half-naked!"

Derek reluctantly slid off of the bed. He took the tray supporting their mugs with him and exited the room. Stiles took advantage of his absence to plug the machine and pour the kernels in it. He checked his phone on the nightstand and found a Snapchat notification from Kira. He opened it to find the picture of a plush bear holding a red heart in his paws and a set of shuriken. He guessed the bear was for Scott and laughed before letting go of his phone.

His attention went to the computer screen. He browsed through Netflix suggestions and ended up on the romance category. _Pride and Prejudice_ picked his interest. He vaguely remembered his mother watching the British version with Colin Firth back when he was a child, but he never had the opportunity to see the most recent movie. 

He had just settled on his choice when Derek came back with a large bowl. He put it under the popper and started it off before joining Stiles on the bed. "Find something?" 

"Pride and Prejudice?" Derek hummed his approval and pecked him on the cheek. Stiles grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie before he could go anywhere and brushed their lips together. Derek's hands were on his hips in an instant and the werewolf captured his lower lips, sucking it until Stiles opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

They only let go of each other when the popping sound in the background stopped. Stiles held on Derek's shoulder to jump over him without incident and took a step toward his desk. He quickly unplugged the popcorn machine and retrieved the kernels that landed outside the bowl. When he turned back, Derek was already under the comforter and had scooted over the left side of the bed. Stiles thrust the bowl into his hands before crawling under the cover himself. 

Derek put the popcorn on his lap and extended his arm, silently beckoning Stiles to approach. They arranged their position until both of them were at ease. It resulted in Stiles's head resting against Derek's chest while his left hand was splayed on his lower stomach, under the hoodie, and Derek's arm circling his neck, his hand covering his heart. The bowl was placed strategically between them and Stiles finally hit "play".

Ten minutes into the movie, Stiles couldn't stop himself from looking up at Derek. "Oh my god! Darcy is totally you when we first met!" he laughed. "Did you use him as an example to perfect your dark and brooding attitude back then?"

Derek pinched him in response and added: "If I'm Darcy, that makes you Lizzy: extremely stubborn and petulant!"

"Okay, I had it coming," Stiles winced. "But I still think Darcy was your role model." 

Derek silenced him by closing his hand on his mouth. "Stop talking, I'm trying to watch the movie." Stiles licked at his palm in retaliation but kept his mouth shut. 

Of course, Stiles being Stiles, he couldn't go two hours without saying anything. He kept commenting throughout the story but Derek didn't seem to mind and even added some remark of his own. At Darcy's declaration under the rain, Derek tightened his embrace and Stiles went silent. Suddenly, the analogy between the characters and themselves struck him full force. It reminded him of the way they used to interact in the beginning, when Derek was still an alpha and Stiles felt compelled to take Scott's side. He wondered, not for the first time, how it would have gone between them if Derek had never left Beacon Hills.

This thought kept his mind occupied during the rest of the movie and he was brought back to reality when the credits started to roll on the screen and Derek made him turn his head with two fingers under his chin. "Where were you lost this time?"

Stiles pushed the empty bowl aside and pushed himself from the mattress to sit on Derek's thighs. He played with the zip of his hoodie until Derek caught his wrists and brought them to his face, kissing his palms one after the other.

"I was thinking about you and me, when we were two assholes..."

"We were just broken," Derek interrupted. "Maybe we would have finally pulled our heads out of our asses and ended up together, but I don't think we would have been happy. We needed to leave Beacon Hills to find peace. I needed to be alone for two years to make peace with myself." 

Derek set his wrists free and cradled his head between his hands. Stiles lay down on top of him and nuzzled at his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." 

It was the first time they said it. Stiles always thought it would be earth-shattering, like dropping a bomb or something. But it was nothing like what they tried to make you believe in movies and books. It was just a natural thing to say and hear, it was something Stiles already knew and that didn't need to be said to become real.

They kissed again, their hands exploring each other's body, finding their way under the fabric of their clothes. They moaned into each other's mouth when their kisses became heated and every time they encountered a sensitive spot on their exploration.

Soon the hoodie was wide open and the borrowed henley found his way back on the floor. Derek's mouth was on Stiles's collarbone, sucking his skin with the clear intention to leave a mark. And Stiles began to move his hips languidly, seeking friction against Derek's hard cock. They moaned in unison. Derek rolled them over with a strong jerk of his hips before resuming his ministrations on Stiles's skin. Stiles arched his back to meet Derek's groin but the werewolf pinned him to the bed effortlessly.

"Derek... Please..." Stiles moaned, mouthing at Derek's cheek. 

Derek's cock finally met his through the thin fabric of their clothes and Stiles circled the other's hips in the tight grip of his legs. They rocked against each other extremely slowly for a long time. Too long in Stiles's opinion. 

"Faster..." he begged, his hand traveling from Derek's back to his hair, trying to melt into his body to form a single entity.

After that Derek's movements became erratic, more vigorous. All patience had flown through the window as they now only sought their release. They panted into each other mouth, unable to kiss in a coherent way. The closer Stiles was, the harder his nails sank into Derek's skin. 

He cried out when his orgasm hit and went loose under Derek's body. The werewolf increased the speed of his rhythm against his over sensitive cock before stilling with a grunt, his eyes flashing blue for a second. He crushed Stiles under his weight until he remembered to roll over, but always careful not to break contact with him. Stiles trailed his fingers on Derek's sweaty chest, playing with the short hair there.

"I'm still waiting for my massage..." Stiles whispered with a smirk.

Derek pushed him from the bed in response, holding him back at the last moment.

 

In the end, Stiles got his massage. And then some.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.
> 
> You also can find me on tumblr if you want to talk sterek to me ;)


End file.
